halofandomcom-20200222-history
Jiralhanae Chieftain
Looking for Chieftain of the Jiralhanae, the rulers of the Jiralhanae? The Brute Chieftain, also known as the Alpha Jiralhanae, is a Covenant rank for the Jiralhanae (Brute) race. It is the highest in the Jiralhanae hierarchy in social aspects and military rank. There are three types of Chieftain: Regular, War Chieftain, and Chieftain of the Jiralhanae. Background In Halo 2, there was only one Brute Chieftain, named Tartarus, who was killed by the Arbiter and his Sangheili allies on Delta Halo. He used a powerful Gravity Hammer, called the "Fist of Rukt". The only known Brute Chieftain before Tartarus was his uncle, Maccabeus, who was also the previous wielder of Fist of Rukt. In Halo 3, they command a "pack" of lesser Brutes and enforce the pack-like mentality. In the Halo 3 video documentary "Et Tu, Brute?", there were multiple Brute Chieftains seen, although not as high as Tartarus or Maccabeus, who were believed to be the highest of the Jiralhanae. They wear very elaborate gold, or red Power Armor (which is stronger than usual and impervious to plasma or spike grenades and needler needles), breast-plates, and an even more intricate headdress. http://media.teamxbox.com/games/ss/1353/1166618976.jpg The Brute Chieftain, may hold a rank similar to the Elite Zealot. On the level the Ark at the very end of the level after activating the Cartographer players must fight a Brute Chieftain and several Jumppack Brutes. The Brutes are all in a glass circle in the floor. When the player gets close to the Brutes the Jumppack Brutes back out of the glass circle and put their hands in the air and cheer for their Chieftain. The Chieftain points his hammer at the Master Chief and says, "Fight me!I'm right here!" When the player enters the circle the Chieftain will attack. Then the hologram of the Prophet says something about winning the fight or they would be abondoned when the Great Journey begins. More on Brute Chieftain Chieftain - Weapon These Brute Chieftains are clad in ornate red and black armor. Whilst it cannot take as much damage as the bronze armor worn by War Chieftains, it allows greater speed and mobility. Their Power Armor cannot be stuck by Plasma Grenades, Spike Grenades, or Needler projectiles. However, their armor can be stuck by Incendiary Grenades.On easy to normal difficulties it is possible to stick their feet or hands with spike or plasma grenades. Their primary armament is the Gravity Hammer, and are the only enemy who uses the weapon. On all level modes they carry and almost always use the Invincibility power-up. However, sometimes they carry a Flare. On their left arm, the armor is thicker to deliver bone-crushing melee attacks. Weapon Chieftains will be closely guarded by two or more Brutes, only leaving the security of the pack when they feel it is tactically sound or simply when they thirst for blood. Then they will run at the Master Chief (or Arbiter if co-op). If they run for you, turn and run as fast as you can. More often than not, unless you've managed to kill them within the first few seconds, they will activate their Invincibility if they are carrying one and you will not be able to kill them until it wears off. Chieftains can close distances quickly, and will not hesitate to smack anything out of their path. In the novel Contact Harvest, Tartarus likely wore this or a similar armor before he killed Maccabeus and obtained the same armor as the War Chieftain wear. Counter-Chieftain Tactics *Brute Chieftains, as fitting their "commander role", have incredible physical strength and agility, more so than their lesser brethren. Avoid going into melee combat with a Weapon Chieftain and even when facing off against an Armor Chieftain, take care not to get hit. However, if you do get yourself in the situation, keep circling the chieftain while meleeing him as much as you can. There is a chance that you smack him in the back and end it right there. It would be a good tactic if facing the armor chieftain, if you know how to approach one. But, it should be used as a last resort when up against a weapon chieftain. *It is advised not to charge a hammer wielding Chieftain, as it can kill the player with a one hit kill. *A hammer-wielding Chieftain will often utilize the invincibility power-up while charging at you if you're firing and backpedaling at the same time. *Another good tactic to deal with Chieftains is to shoot its helmet/headdress off and shoot it multiple times in its head. *A good way to kill a Chieftain is to use Cloaking and assassinate them. This way you are unharmed, but you can also pick up their Invincibility, since they did not have time to activate it. However, you should be careful not to alert any of the surrounding Brutes. If they know that you are there, and even if they cannot see you, the Chieftain can sometimes sense where you are even if you are cloaked and will turn around in your direction, although he does not attack. This will make it harder to get behind him and if you touch him, he will hit you and you will temporarily lose your cloaking, allowing them to see and shoot you. *Jump over a charging Hammer Chieftain and quickly turn around mid-air to assassinate it after you land. *A full magazine from a M6G pistol in its head will kill a Chieftain on Normal difficulty. *Although you cannot stick him, you can stick the Chieftain's Weapon, for instance the Gravity Hammer. It's quite difficult but it will be a one hit kill, though not in Legendary difficulty with Mythic and Tilt skulls on. *When facing a hammer Chieftain, if they charge you jump up as they try to hit you with their hammer, the blow from to hammer will blast you up and away from the Brute giving you time to do something to kill him. Make sure you're not on an edge or the blast from the hammer will knock you over the edge killing you. *Incendiary Grenades are a good way to kill a Chieftain, although on Legendary this is not a guaranteed one hit kill, as he can easily activate his Invincibility and negate the effects of your grenade. The use of invinciblity can actually save the Chieftain even on Normal difficulty. However, if you follow up with a headshot using an accurate weapon, that will usually take them down. *Throwing a Spike Grenade beneath where they are or are going to be will kill them in one hit. It is best to lure them into a corner, first. *The Covenant Carbine and the Battle Rifle are very good weapons for shooting off a Brute Chieftain's helmet. *In the level Crow's Nest, when you first enter the barracks, use the portable Grav Lift to trap the Chieftain under the ceilings so he can't move at all. *If the Chieftain has already used his Invincibility, it is possible to kill him through melee combat (even if he has a Gravity Hammer); you have to melee him from behind. It seems to stun him when you melee him in front, but it extremely dangerous as the Chieftain could easily strike in a second; use this to buy time. . Chieftains, however, do not use Brute Shots in any of the Halo games.]] *The assault rifle is a viable option against Chieftains because of its high rate of fire. Its melee is fast as well, allowing you to use the above option. *When you fight the first Chieftain on the Halo 3 level Sierra 117, a good tactic is to use the Sniper Rifle or Carbine on the Chieftain's head when he is beating up Johnson. His headdress should fall off. Then, later in the battle, as he charges at you shoot him multiple times in the head or chest with the Sniper Rifle and he will easily fall. You could also simply skip the cutscene with Johnson and the Chieftain so that you are free to snipe him while the cutscene is still acting out. *Another method is to jump when the Chieftain strikes and melee them in the back, like what you may do when fighting a Hunter. *After they have struck, if you melee them in the stomach they will stagger back. Keep meleeing them and they won't have time to hit. However you must get your timing right as if it is not exactly after they've hit they will hit again. Also make sure all the other Brutes in the pack are dead or distracted. *When cornered by a weapons Chieftain, there are several methods to escape the almost one hit kill Gravity Hammer. None of these methods will help you escape the blow entirely, but they might buy you some time to get in a better position or end up taking less damage: Firstly, you can try jumping. Very risky, as it has to be correctly timed in order to avoid damage. Also, it will cause you to fly in the air, therefore resulting in getting pushed off whatever platform you are on. *Because of their high firepower at long ranges, it is a good idea to engage an Armor Chieftain in melee combat. Those armed with Fuel Rod Cannons will not even fire their weapon when you are close enough to avoid splash damage. *Even though they are impervious to Needler projectiles, a Chieftain will still attempt to dodge them by diving into cover. This may allow you to get close to an Armor Chieftain. *A Shotgun or a Rocket Launcher are other ways to deal with Chieftains; however, be careful as they might activate their Invincibility and charge. *Dual-wielded spikers should take it down, but you'll have to empty a full magazine from both weapons. *An excellent way to kill a hammer-wielding Chieftain on any difficulty level is that when he's charging you, when he's not invincible, charge him as well and when he swings his Gravity hammer he should jump past you if you're close enough. Then you can turn around and assassinate him. Sticking his weapon with a grenade is another way. *If it has activated its Invincibility, don't even try to confront him, just continue to elude him until it passes. Do not back pedal, thoguh as he will outrun you and quickly dispatch you. *If you shoot off a Chieftain's helmet grenades will stick to them. *In the level The Covenant take the Spartan Laser from the crashed pelican and it will be an instant kill on the Chieftains in both towers. *A Brute Chieftain will activate its Invincibility equipment when it is low on health. *The noob combination will get you a near instant kill from a distance; just make sure the other Brutes are dead. *Most Armor Chieftans will still kill you if there is a Brute nearby, if you hide behind another brute or get him in the Chieftain's line of fire he will still shoot at you. *If a Chieftain is surrounded by his brute companions, kill him first. If you kill all the others, than he will assault you and any of your allies. Trivia *Brute Chieftains cannot be stick with grenades or needler's projectiles. * In the level "The Storm" the Chieftain with the Plasma Turret has two sets of equipment, a Flare and a Power Drain. *If a Brute Chieftain is infected by the Flood, his armor will 'magically' turn blue. *On The Ark, the Chieftain at the Cartographer will yell "The pack will feast on you!" *Early in the development of Halo 3, the Brute Chieftain was seen wielding an Energy Sword. This was probably taken out due to the fact that Brutes prefer Gravity Hammers over Energy Swords. *Occasionally, Hammer-wielding Chieftains will throw Spike Grenades at you when you are just out of striking distance but still close. *Their Power Armor will not fall off when you shoot them or melee them, unlike other Brute ranks. *The only way to stick them if you throw a Plasma Grenade or a Spike Grenade is on their weapon, which is an instant kill, although Firebombs will stick to them no matter where you throw it. *If you kill a Chieftain and take their Gravity Hammer and attack his or another pack of Brutes they will say "Who gave him a hammer?!?", "Recover the Hammer!!", "Retrieve that damned Hammer!!" or if you fight a grunt with it, they might say "Oh no! He's got a hammer!!" and will try to run away. Also, if the IWHBYD skull is on, they sometimes say "What fool gave that man a hammer?!?" or "Who do you think you are, Thor?" This is a reference to the norse god Thor, who used a powerful hammer. Coincidentally, the Master Chief's armor is named MJOLNIR, which is the name of Thor's hammer. *When a Chieftain gets killed its tribe will then grieve the fallen Chieftain. *It is possible for some Chieftains to berserk. Possibly from the removal of shields and the headdress, or provoking it to anger by staying alive while avoiding one. This may only be applicable to the War Chieftains, as the Weapon Chieftain already has a Hammer and always charges. You will hear a weapon Chieftain go berserk but there is no animation for it. *In the The Storm, an Armor Chieftain was seen carrying a Spiker in his pocket. It is possible to make him drop his Plasma Cannon and make him use the Spiker by letting him board your vehicle. *If a Chieftain is transformed into a Flood Combat Form its armor will become that of a Brute Minor. *Underneath the Chieftain Power Armor, they wear the same garments as the Brute Stalker *In Halo 3: The Strategy Guide there is a mistake, in that there is an War Chieftain wielding a Gravity Hammer. There are also images of a Weapons Chieftain wielding a Plasma Cannon and a Fuel Rod Gun. *The berserker method in Halo 2 applies to the Weapon Chieftain in Halo 3. *The Chieftain is voiced by John DiMaggo, who also voiced Marcus Fenix in Gears of War, Bender in the animated T.V. series Futurama, Hak Fu in the Jackie Chan cartoon series and Black Jack in the Spongebob movie. *In the Halo 3 level Sierra 117, a Chieftain is seen hanging onto the side of a phantom, in the clearing with a crashed pelican down the cliff. Oddly, this Chieftain can be stuck with Plasma Grenades, but shows no reaction to it, and is immune to the blast. The same cannot be said for the Grunt Heavy manning the Plasma Cannon next to him. *For unknown reasons, when a Chieftain is infected by Flood before and after his death, his Gravity Hammer will disappear. *It is possible to shoot off their helmets with a battle rifle if you aim for the upper parts of the headdress. *War Chieftains are the only AI or others in the game to melee with a Plasma Cannon *Brute Chieftains can do amazing tricks that regular brutes can't do, such as jumping up into the air really high and then attempts to crush you from above, these attacks can be quite inaccurate, such as if you're lucky enough you can make the Chieftain on the level The Storm jump outside the map. Be careful though, because the Chieftain can then jump out of nowhere and rain down on you or your allies. *On the level The Ark at the end of the level where there are multiple brutes the Weapon Chieftain will say You and me here and now! while the rest of the pack watches. They wont attack while the Chieftain is alive but if you shoot them or if you kill the Chieftain then they will come after you. *Hammer class Chieftains were, initially, designed to wield hammers with the same design as the Fist of Rukt, but Bungie most likely cut that out and gave them the Gravity Hammer we all know. Probably because the Fist of Rukt was a unique weapon used by Tartarus during the events of Halo 2. *At the end of the level The Ark, when you fight the brute Chieftain, if you stand right by the edge of the cliff, he will charge you and by jumping over him, he will run off the edge, saving you the time of killing him, especially on higher difficulty levels. *Chieftains are feared by Marines, Elites and sometimes even the Arbiter, as they occasionally give you verbal warnings when you engage a Chieftain. *At the end of the level The Ark, you can kill the Chieftain without him ever being aware of you. After killing the Brute Stalkers simply backtrack to the Cartographer room, where you can literally drop Firebomb grenades on him. *If you have your Spartan Laser and Cloaking at the third tower, the Chieftain will use his Flare or his Invincibility. If Invincibilty is used, a Brute will stand in front of him. *A Hammer Chieftain figure was used as the character Travis in the series Arby 'n' the Chief. *Chieftains have strange cords going from the back of their armor to the back of there heads. It is unknown what these does. *Chieftans with Plasma Cannons can drop the weapon and takes out a Spiker. Gallery Image:Chieftain_3d_image.jpeg|A Chieftain prototype from McFarlane Toys. Image:H3_brute.jpg|The current Brute Chieftain action figure for Halo 3. Image:Halo-3-Brute.jpg|A Halo 3 Chieftain equiped with a Gravity Hammer, similar to the Fist of Rukt, as seen in ViDoc: Et Tu, Brute?. Image:Tartarusfull.jpg|Tartarus the only Chieftain of Halo 2. It seems there is a very big difference from Halo 2 to Halo 3. Note the elaborate armor the Halo 3 Brutes carry than the Halo 2 one. Image:1216073359 Chieftain.jpg|A Brute Chieftain charging his opponent. Image:1217344321 Chieftan2.jpg|A Brute Chieftain. Category:The Covenant Category:Brutes Category:Ranks